Saying sorry
by LusiM
Summary: Everyone was putting him down throwing insults at him , but the most unlikely person stands by him. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction so I'm truly sorry if I have grammar mistakes I've read through the chapter but I may I have missed a few , and please take notice that english is not my first language so that been said,this is Post-Hogwarts and ignores the epilogue.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, settings and the whole Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The beginning**

Today, it's probably the coldest day of summer. I've been here a while. The war is over and I should feel at peace, happy but I just feel like something is missing like a part of me is still out there . Since I've been back at the Burrow I often come here,outside to think , just think .It's really funny considering that after all we've been through I should really rest. My thoughts are interrupted by a voice which I immediately recognize , it's Harry.

"Hey, are you okay?you've been here for some time ..." he whispers as if he would be afraid of the answer.

"I'm fine HarryI I was just thinking .." I respond briefly. Harry is my best friend truly and I want to tell him what's wrong , but frankly I don't know either.

"Are you sure Hermione , you've been so ... I don't know spaced out since we've been back at the Burrow .You come here outside every evening , you've been barely talking to us ..." He didn't got to finish because I interrupted him.

"Stop it , Harry. Nothing is wrong I'm just tired I don't know .I've been puting my thought into order I've been thinking about what I'm going to do at school without you guys and I don't know Harry I've been feeling a bit left out.."I finished with an sigh fighting back the tears in my eyes.

He looks at me with tears in his eyes and embraces me.

" For the smartest witch of our age you can be so stupid. How can you say that you've been left out. Hermione Jean Granger you are my best friend , and no matter what happens I'll be right here by your side.I don't want to ever hear you say that again.. "

"But Harry , I just..." He interrupts me again, I should scold him for that,and they say I don't let people talk . They sure haven't talked to Harry.

"Hermione , I love you and I always will and I'm sure that Ron feels the same. Even if we're not coming back for our last year at Hogwarts we'll be just an owl away and I promise I'll respond faster than you can say butterbeer " He says with a laugh. He always knew what to say to make me smile.

"You better , or else ..." I tell him with a smirk on my face worthy of Malfoy.

"Okay mother .." He says laughing.

"Harry Potter what's that supposed to mean" he starts running to the Burrow " You just wait , if I put my hands on you .. you prick " I shouted after making my way to the Burrow aswell .

"Oh , I'm so scared Hermione " he starts mocking me , it annoys me a lot when they do that " I'll go tell Mrs Weasley you're hurting me " He says acting hurt.

"Ha Ha very funny Harry , I forgot to laugh "He starts running towards me and throws himself at me starting to tickle me."Stop it Harry" I was yelling through laughter and out of nowhere Ron appears and joins him."Oh you two are going to pay for that "

"Oh Hermione , cut it out we know you love us and we love you , and you could never hurt us" Ron said with a puppy face

Fresh tears formed in my eyes .I was going to miss them a lot but I know nothing is going to change because what we three have is more than special."I love you guys, and I'm going to miss you a lot . What am I going to do without you two " I said through tears and the boys instantly hug me.

"You'll do well ,and don't worry we'll come visit you when you go to Hogsmead."I heard Harry saying and then I heard Ron saying something that really touched my soul " We'll always be there for you Hermione,we have a bond that no one can break . And you know we love you more than anything."

"I love you to guys " I whispered and we remained in the embrace for a few minutes.

* * *

"Mother , I'm not that sure that it's a good idea to go back to Hogwarts " I said trying to make my mother review her decision.

"Draco, for the last time I'm telling you that YOU ARE GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS. We are not going to hide from the wizarding world because of your father .We are not like your father and we will show the world that we are worthy of their respect." said my mother chosing her words carefully

"FINE" I reply harshly and leave my mother alone."Why does she want me to go back ?"I start yelling once I got back to my bedroom."Why do I have to go back there where 90 percent of the people can't stand me , I'm going to go insane " I kept yelling but tried to calm myself."Mimxy" I called my house-elf.

"Yes master Draco" the house-elf replys quitetly.

"Can you pack my stuff for school by tomorrow ? " I calmly ask her.

"Of course Master you want Mimxy to bring Master Draco something to eat? "

"No Mimxy . That's all you can leave." Maybe after a good night of sleep I'm going to feel better.


	2. Chapter 2 : Letting go

**Author's Note: **Again I am deeply sorry for the grammar mistakes I don't have a betta yet, so if someone is interested than P.M. me . And please review I would love to read your opinions about this story.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, settings and the whole Harry Potter universe belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Letting go**

"Hermioneeee , WAKE UP ! " Ginny's screaming pierced through my years.  
"Ughh what Ginny ?" If I'd had my wand in my hand I'd hex her into oblivion .Don't get me wrong , I am very much a morning person but when someone is screaming, like a damn harpie, in my ears...ughh I'd strangle her if she weren't my friend.  
"Hermione , we're going to Hogwarts , can you imagine us going back? I can't wait to get back .I couldn't even sleep last night " She talks to fast and to much for her own good.  
"Ginny what time is it? " I barely got those words out of my mouth .  
"It's 7 am. It's late actually we have to get everything ready before we leave .. and that's in 3 hours. Ohhh so much to do .." She's really insane I'm really holding back my urge to kill her for waking me up.  
"Ginny we have everything ready,we just have to get dressed and get to king's cross. You should thank me for not killing you for waking me up. If I'm already up let's wake up the boys." why not destroy their sleep .If I suffer they have to suffer. I'm starting to sound like an Slytherin.  
"Ohh you're so mean , but I love it .Let's spoil their sleep." We both got up and ran to the boy's room.

* * *

"Master must wake up , Master must prepare for Hogwarts " Mimxy calmly tried to wake me up. Ugh I'm not even a morning person.I hate it when I have to wake up so early and now I hate it more because I'm going to Hogwarts , I didn't even want to go back there.I'm starting to hate my mother .Why does she want to push me in a serpent pit , oh no that would be a good thing she is actually throwing me into a pit full of grieving lions.I should stop saying things like this , feeling sorry isn't going to make me no good.  
"What time is it Mimxy"It better not be to early or someone is going to die.  
"It's half past seven Master Draco , and Master Draco told Mimxy to wake Master up early because Master had some things to attend to "  
"Okay Mimxy just go .I'm up now" I almost forgotten about those things.I better go take a bath before I'm out of time ."Mimxy fix me something to eat I'll be down in 30 minutes."  
"As you wish Master Draco" and he apparated away.  
Ughh I don't even want to get out of bed , not this early anyway.

* * *

"At three, ok Ginny?" I whispered to Ginny " One..Two...Three. NOW " I screamed and we threw a bucket full of water at each o the boys.  
"What the ... Are you two going nuts " I heard Ron scream . " You two are going to pay for that " This was Harry .  
"Ginny I guess that's our mark . RUN " I screamed at Ginny and we started running down the stairs .Ginny got in front of me and then dissapered . "TRAITOR" I screamed and suddenly one pair of hands catches me from behind.  
"Did you think you'll get away for that . Oh no Hermione you're going down and don't worry Ron already caught Ginny as well " **Damn you Harry for your agility **I though .  
"Harry it was just a joke come on you know you love me and you're like a brother to me" kissing his ass in this situations usually works .  
"Oh no you don't Hermione . This is not going to work,you are going to pay for what you did and I know just the way to do that " said Harry with an evil smile on his face . Oh no I know this smile and that means he's up to no good.  
"Oh Harry ,can't we talk about it first .Please" I said while he carried down the stairs where we met Ron holding tight to Ginny.  
"Ok mate let's go before mom wakes up" Ron said to Harry with the same evil smile on his face .This two are up to no good and I know them to well to figure out when their going to do something very stupid.  
They carried us outside and put us down on the ground and I see both of them pointing their wands at us screaming at us " Aguamenti " and the last thing I see is a jet of water hitting me right in my face . It's obvious to say we where wetter than a fish in the water .  
"Ok girls we're even now .Right mate " said Harry .  
"Yeah , mate we are definitely even " Said Ron laughing  
"Oh really Ron ? Well wait 'till Mother hears about this and you are going to be grounded for the rest of your life " I hear Ginny screaming while making her way back to the house with Ron following her with scared look on his face.I was going to miss this things , playing with them , bickering with them . Going back to Hogwarts was going to be harder than I though.  
"Hey , Hermione ! Need help getting up ?" Harry's voice interrupted my thoughts. I didn't even notice I was still on the ground.  
"Yeah! Thanks" I tell him while taking his hand .I can't help but shed some tears and that doesn't go unnoticed to Harry and the next thing I saw was Harry embracing me tight whispering in to my ear.  
"It's going to be okay Hermione .I promise you that, your year at Hogwarts is going to be great and look at the bright side .. " I raised my head and looked into his eyes " You'll have plenty of time to read and plus you won't have to worry about us making our homework " I let out a laugh .  
"Yeah I guess that's true but still.. I'm going to miss you two a lot ." I finished with a sigh. "And something tells me it's going to be a long year.."  
"Hermione don't worry it will past really fast , you'll be to busy with the N.E.W.T.s to even acknowledge the year passing " Harry said with a smile on his lips. I'm definitely going to miss this talks with Harry."Now let's go inside and eat I am starving"  
"You're starting to sound like Ron " I said laughing .And then we started making our way back to the house.

* * *

Shortly I'm going to be back at Hogwarts and Merlin knows how hard it's going to be .I'm not scared I just don't know how it's going to be now that everything has changed . It was going to be one hell of a year.  
"Draco" mother's voice interrupted my thoughts.  
"Yes mother ? " I respond her briefly  
"Do you have everything in order ? Is your trunk packed? " I hate it when she's babying me like I'm 5 years old.  
"Yes mother everything is ready " I'm in no mood to fight with her.  
"Then let's go,you're going to miss the Hogwarts Express " She said making her way to the door .  
"I dont have that much luck " I muttered going after her " That's it .There's no going back now" I sigh


End file.
